thelostboysfandomcom-20200214-history
· Michael · Emerson ·
"Michael: ''What's going on?'' David: ''Michael wants to know what's going on. Marko, what's going on? '' Marko: I don't know. What's going on, Paul?' Paul: ''Wait a minute, who wants to know?'' '''Dwayne: Michael wants to know!” '' ''-'The Boys Teasing Michael on the Bridge'' Introduction Michael Emerson moved to Santa Carla from Phoenix with his mother, Lucy Emerson and his brother, Sam Emerson because of his parents' divorce. He meets Star on the Boardwalk while watching a live concert. He peruses her, and meets the Lost Boys. David beckons him to follow, which he does, and he gets turned into a half-vampire. Personal Information Personality: In the film, it is shown that Michael has a more laid-back, take-it-all-in-strive personality to him. He also tries to impress the people around him (namely David and Star) by trying to come off as tough and indifferent. It is shown that he cares very deeply for his family, being almost willing to die to protect them. In the book, Michael comes off as more smart-ass'd and like the average punks of the 80's. He also goes as far as to work picking up trash by the beach to get money to buy a jacket that he thinks will impress Star. His vampire (or half-vampire) personality is more defiant, and more sarcastic than his original self. He still shows a strong resistance to David's blood and, despite the connection, he impales David on antlers without so much as a minor hesitation. Appearance: 'Michael looks and acts like a true rebellious teenager from the 80's. He is most often seen in his newly acquired black leather jacket; earring; tight, faded jeans; and white sneakers. After he is turned, the look is accented with a pair of black glasses. He has messy brown hair and blue eyes. Relationships '''Lucy Emerson: '''Mother. ' Sam Emerson: Brother. ' Star: '''Romantic interest '''The Lost Boys' '''David: '''Michael and David have a more 'what ever you can do, I can do better' relationship. Michael tried to out-do David in everything, all the while trying to get the attention of Star. He is more-or-less very resentful of David for turning him into a half-vampire, and could be jealous of him for his relationship with Star. '''Marko: '''Very little interaction happens between these two. '''Dwayne: '''Very little interaction happens between these two. '''Paul: '''Very little interaction happens between these two. '''Laddie: '''Michael doesn't take a personal interest in Laddie, only being introduced to him as a kid Star knows. '''Max: '''Since he is only a half-vampire, Michael doesn't know about Max. Their relationship is pretty non-existent. '''The Frog Brothers: '''They are willing to kill Michael if it means stopping him from being a vampire and Michael doesn't have much faith in them, either. As A Half-Vampire '''Turning: '''Despite the warning Star had given him, Michael is roped into drinking the blood of the Lost Boys'. After The Events Little is known about Michael after the events. It is presumed that he had two kids with Star: Nicole and Chris Emerson